A Glimpse
by Lynabelle
Summary: A short glimpse at parts of the character's lives. A drabble series companion to Five Things. "The familiar number that she remembers without trying is punched into the phone quickly, before she's thought about it."
1. Hotch

**A/N: I do love writing drabble series. This one is a companion to my other series 'Five Things'. I don't think you need to read that one. If you want to, go ahead though.**

**This is set a day or two after Haley died, it's based on #4 of Hotch's chapter in FT.**

**Disclaimer: see profile.**

"Daddy?"

Hotch tried to ignore the harsh pain that he felt when he looked at his son. The blond hair and blue eyes blurred and turned into Haley's. Who was dead. Who would never smile again or hold Jack or….

"Can I have mac and cheese for lunch, Daddy?"

"Of course, buddy. We can make it together."

He had to look away. His eyes, his hair, his face was too much. He looked so much like Haley. It hurt.

He followed Jack into the kitchen and started the mac and cheese but he couldn't look at his son even while they were making lunch together.


	2. Reid

**A/n: Okay, I lied. This one probably won't make much sense if you just read it. And I'm probably gonna tick someone out there off since this does deal with Christianity. If you want to discuss religion in a calm manner, I'm game but I won't take part in a flame war. **

**Set sometime in Reid's adult life. Based off of, "2. He use to believe in God. He use to believe that He could exist. He doesn't know why he stopped believing but he doesn't miss the religion he grew up with. Not a lot anyway." in FT. **

He remembers the singing that most. Everyone would be holding the hymn books and singing along with the choir. It always sounded so beautiful to him. That's what he misses most about church. The music. He can't enjoy other music very much anymore. He use to love listening to all sorts of different genres on his walkman. Now, only classical music can make him really enjoy music at all.

Sometimes, when he's alone and just wants that old joy back, he'll turn on a christian radio station. But he still can't summon that old joy he had years ago before he couldn't believe in a god anymore.


	3. Morgan

**A/n: Anon, quick comment since I couldn't reply to you. I hadn't realized that it was said in the show that Reid wasn't religious growing up. I knew he had read the bible but didn't believe in God. Could you tell me what episode or season Reid mentions that he didn't go to sunday school or church?**

**Set sometime during the series. Based off of, "1. He wishes he could change. That he could be the kind of person to get married and have a kid. He wishes that he wasn't too broken for that kind of life."**

They stumbled into her apartment. Both slightly drunk and very horny. Once the front door was closed, he pushed her against it. Franticly kissing and taking their clothes off as quickly as possible. She pushed back against him and pulled him quickly into her bedroom.

It was fierce, hot, and quick. They hadn't even take all their clothes off before they were finished. And in the moment when he was catching his breath, he realized that he didn't even remember her name. But then she was kissing him again and he quickly forget his thoughts in order to maintain this release.

They were lying on her bed, panting, when she rolled over onto him.

"Hey, what your name again?" She asked. She sounded like this was completely commonplace to her.

"Derek. Yours?" It was completely commonplace to him.

"Harriet. Look, are you staying the night?" She sounded completely indifferent to it. Although, looking closer, Morgan figured she wanted him to leave more than she wanted him to stay.

"I don't usually."

"Good. So you won't mind me kicking you out?" Morgan almost felt like laughing at the way she said that. But he didn't. He learned a long time ago not to laugh at women when you're in bed with them.

"Leaving already." He replied getting out of the bed and finding his clothes.

Once he was dressed, he quickly made his way out of the apartment and to his car. As he drove home, he tried to block out the thoughts that this kind of life is no way to get someone he could fall in love. He tried to ignore that nagging thought that he's going to always be alone if he continued like this. It didn't matter anyway. How could someone love him? He's broken and angry. And he can't figure out how to fix himself.


	4. Garcia

**A/n: Okay, to [hopefully] settle this, Reid just doesn't seem to me like someone who believes in God. Or any other religion. Thanks for pointing out where he says he never went to sunday school. **

**My defense my Garcia's character is that she's a teenager. Otherwise, I think she's a bit OOC. And I didn't stick to the five things very well. **

**Based off of, "Her real hair color is a boring, dull brown. The first time she dyed it, she was fifteen and she dyed it black to try and get a rise out of her parents. She's kept dying her hair after all these years because it reminds her of them and because it lets her be different. **

"Penelope Garcia, what happened to your hair?" Mom asked, astonished.

"It looks like a squid squirted ink all over her hair!"

"No, it looks like-"

"I dyed it black, okay?" Penelope interrupted.

"It's weird." Antonio, her older stepbrother, replied without looking up from his breakfast.

"I like it. But it still looks like squid ink." Jeremy, her younger half-brother, pipped up.

"It looks better brown, I think." Dad said, glancing up from his newspaper.

"It doesn't look like squid ink, Jeremy. That's silly." Five year old Johnny said.

"Well, you look more like your father's child than mine now, that's for sure. Why did you dye it that color?" Mom said, clearly not very happy with Penelope's new hair color.

"I just did, alright? Stop making such a big deal about it."

"Hey, why's your hair black, Penny?" Harry asked when he walked into the kitchen.

"Gah!"


	5. JJ

**A/n: Bonjour, all. I'm going to camp next week so no updates then but I'm trying to update all my stories this weekend to make up for that. Thanks for all the lovely reviews, alerts, favs, and reads. **

**Set in J.J.'s early high school years. Based off of, "1. Her biggest dream for years was to escape her tiny, boring town where everyone knew everything about everyone else. Now she wonders why she wanted that."**

"I gonna get out of here one day. I can't wait to go to college and leave this tiny town." J.J. said while sitting on the curb of a local restaurant. Anna nodded while taking a sip of her soda.

"What are you going to do when you leave?" Carly asked, trying to fit her algebra book back in her backpack.

"I don't know. I want a soccer scholarship, that's the only way I'll be able to get in a good college. But I don't know what I'll do besides that." She replied.

"So why do you want to leave so bad?" Anna asked.

"Don't you? There's nothing here really. I want to see the world. Experience it all. It's so boring here." J.J. exclaimed.

"Maybe. But I don't really know why I'd want to leave here forever. I like it." Carly replied, leaning back on her elbows and stretching her legs out into the empty street.

"Why? Everyone know everything about all of us. I can't do anything without my parents and all our teachers and neighbors finding out about it." J.J. complained.

"Don't do something you don't want them to find out about then." Anna replied, uninterested.

"That's the not the point, Anna. I want to live, really live, and I can't do that in this tiny town."


	6. Rossi

**A/n: *sheepishly bucks head* Over a month, i know. I'm sorry?**

**Set before the series. Based of off 'Five Things' chapter 6, "He always thought he was too good for divorce. That he'd never be like his parents. Now, he's had three wives and he's not sure he's loved any of them for real.**

**Disclaimer; see profile. **

"I HATE YOU, DAVID ROSSI. HATE. YOU." Alicia yelled while hitting him in the chest.

"And you're no angel either." David repaid dryly.

"Will you shut up and take me seriously for once? Once?" She spat out bitterly.

"Will you be sensible for once, then?" He spat out just as bitterly.

"I thought you had changed. I thought your _two_ ex-wives were wrong. That they were the problem. But it turns out that you're the problem."

"What are you saying, Alicia?" David asked warily.

"I want a divorce. Soon. I don't want to be around you anymore, you soul draining demon."


	7. Emily

**A/n: Sorry guys about the wait and the fact that it looks like I'm not going to have the time I use to to update. Sorry.**

**Disclaimer; see profile**

The worn photo with creases creating an x is her prize possession. It looks it's age, of about five years. It reminds her of happiness. It reminds her that she can be happy. And she was happy then. Wonderfully so. She almost completely forgot what she had done. What she's let go of to get the job done. How often she lied or kept the truth from them. It's strange, how quickly happiness can make you forget the horrors of your past.

She folds the photo back up with a sigh and tucks it into her bra. She can't linger long on those kinds of thoughts. It's too late. Doyle found her and then he escaped. He'd kill her and her team- her old team- if she went back. And even if she could go back, it's too late anyway. It's been months since JJ told them she died. There's no way they could forgive her for that. There's no way she can forgive herself for that.


	8. Elle

**Based on "2. She called Reid once, three months after she left…." from my fanfiction Five Things. **

**Disclaimer; see profile**

The familiar number that she remembers without trying is punched into the phone quickly, before she's thought about it. And the call button is hit just as quickly. The phone is held up to her ear and she can hear the ringing before she even realizes what she's done. It's been three months and most of the time she doesn't regret walking away from the job.

But she does regret walking away from the people, her co-workers. Morgan, Hotch, JJ, Garcia, Gideon, Reid.

Reid, who she's calling right now. She's not even sure why she's calling him of all of them. Oh, who is she trying to kid? Herself? She's calling him because he's the only one who really tried to reach out to her. Well, the others sort of tried, but Reid tried the best. It was a lot easier to try to lean on him than the others. She didn't have to put on a front as much.

"Reid."

He answered, damn. She paused for just a minute

"Hello?"

She quickly pulled the phone away from her ear and snapped it shut. No need to pick at healing wounds. No need at all. A clean break is better for all.


End file.
